Chat Of Legends 2: The Chatroom of Insanity
by AsoenixKnight
Summary: Another approved spinoff of ShadeSlayer35's fic 'Chat of Legends.' A large number of characters from CoL show up here, as well as an enormous number of new members. Sorry for the crappy summary, I just suck at making summaries in general. Rated M for language, as well as the occasional perverted joke and suggestive comment.


Disclaimer: AsoenixKnight owns nothing but the fic version of AsoenixKnight and several OCs that will be appearing in future chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prelude to the Beach house

_**AsoenixKnight has logged on.  
**__**  
KeybladeHero has logged on.**_

_**Gonna_Be_Hokage has logged on.**_

_**Blueblur has logged on.**_

_**Poke_Master has logged on.**_

_**Thunderhead has logged on.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged on.**_

_**Son_of_Prongs has logged on.**_

Blueblur: AsoenixKnight? Who...?

AsoenixKnight: Hey guys! You all still good for the party at my beach house?

Everybody but AsoenixKnight: Kristian?!

AsoenixKnight: Yup! Decided to change my username to something more mature.

Son_of_Prongs: Wait, YOU'RE this chatroom's admin? How the bloody hell did you pull that off?

AsoenixKnight: To answer your question, Harry, I found a way to help Master Hand get Crazy Hand to be...well...less crazy.

Thunderhead: Damn... That should have been impossible!

AsoenixKnight: Damn close, to be honest. Took us a freaking week, but eventually we found out that Crazy has ADD, as well as some odd medical condition where even the smallest amount of sugar makes him super hyper for months.

HalfaHero: Seriously? That would kinda explain some things...

AsoenixKnight: Yup. Me and MH made Crazy a sugar-free diet, and got him some meds for his ADD.

Poke_Master: Huh... Who knew?

AsoenixKnight: I know, right? Anyways, you guys still good for the party?

Everybody but AsoenixKnight: You know it!

Gonna_Be_Hokage: It still kinda sucks that you weren't able to hold the party when you originally planned to, but then again, we all wound up with last minute emergencies coming up just days before the party. Oh yeah, before I forget, thanks for the visit last month, man. Those wind jutsus we designed have really been a Kami-send for me.

AsoenixKnight: No problem, Naruto. By the way, the jutsus we developed for me to replace some of my more unstable moves have been working like a dream for me.

Gonna_Be_Hokage: Awesome! I'm looking forward to our next sparring match.

KeybladeHero: Anyways... So, are the plans for the girls still the same?

AsoenixKnight: Well, Sora, I have a few songs to change for myself, but unless the rest of you want to keep the songs you've chosen, we're good.

KeybladeHero: I might change one, but I'm not sure yet. I'll get back to you about that before the party.

Poke_Master: Definitely changing one of my songs. HSM songs aren't really my style.

Gonna_Be_Hokage: I'm good.

Blueblur: No changes here.

HalfaHero: I'm good as well.

Son_of_Prongs: I'm in the same boat as Sora.

AsoenixKnight: Noted.

_**Hazard_Knight has logged on.**_

AsoenixKnight: Yo Takato!

HalfaHero: *gasps from shock*

Hazard_Knight: *points at Danny* What's with him?

AsoenixKnight: He's a fan. You and Rika coming to the party?

Hazard_Knight: We'll likely show up. We might even bring Guilmon and Renamon.

HalfaHero: *still stunned*

AsoenixKnight: *sighs* Just give me a sec, I'll send Tuck a message to get Danny to snap out of it. Man, it's a good thing I finally finished that Multiverse cellphone that I've been working on lately...

_**AsoenixKnight is away. Damnit Tuck, pick up!**_

Poke_Master: So, Takato, how'd you meet Kristian in the first place?

Hazard_Knight: He and Jen showed up a few months after what we call the 'Runaway Locomon incident.' Our pal Henry, his partner Terriermon, and Henry's family were on vacation, and me and Rika were on our own with our partners during a Bioemergence. The four of us eventually wound up in a major jam, when out of nowhere Kristian and Jen show up with their own Digimon partners and watch-like versions of our D-Arcs that they called D-Gears, and together, the eight of us turned it around and saved Sinjuku. We've been close friends ever since.

_**AsoenixKnight has logged on.**_

AsoenixKnight: Back!

HalfaHero: *finally snapped out of it* Kristian, you lucky bastard...

_**Twinkletoes has logged on.**_

Twinkletoes: Hey, Kristian!

AsoenixKnight: 'Sup, Aang?

Twinkletoes: Not much, just got done with a political meeting with Zuko and the Earth King.

AsoenixKnight: Nice. Anyways, guys, meet Aang, currently the last Airbender, and the Avatar.

Everybody but AsoenixKnight and Twinkletoes: Nice to meet you, Aang!

Twinkletoes: Same to you guys! Anyways, I just came on to tell Kristian that the others will be joining in on here next week.

AsoenixKnight: Cool. Is the system that I made for Toph working out?

Twinkletoes: So far, so good. Anyways, I gotta go, I have a date with Katara. Bye!

_**Twinkletoes has logged off.**_

Thunderhead: Hey, Ash, we gotta go too! We've got to get ready for that meeting with Scott.

Poke_Master: You're right, Pikachu! Sorry guys, we gotta go! See ya at the party!

_**Thunderhead has logged off.**_

_**Poke_Master has logged off.**_

_**Veteran_Ranger has logged on.**_

Veteran_Ranger: Hey Kristian, you execute that plan yet?

AsoenixKnight: Hey Tommy. No, with everything that's happened these past 21 months, including the whole Zodiac Force thing, I just haven't had the time to do so. However, I'll finally have the opportunity to execute the plan this weekend at the party...

Veteran_Ranger: Finally! Anyways, me and Kim will be coming to the party, if only to see how the plan turns out.

AsoenixKnight: *grinning like the Cheshire cat* That's great!

Veteran_Ranger: Knew you'd be happy about that. See you there!

_**Veteran_Ranger has logged off.**_

Gonna_Be_Hokage: I gotta go, too. I need to buy a new pair of trunks.

HalfaHero: Same here. Bye guys!

Son_of_Prongs: Me too. See you guys at the party!

_**Gonna_Be_Hokage has logged off.**_

_**HalfaHero has logged off.**_

_**Son_of_Prongs has logged off.**_

Blueblur: Geeze, mass log off.

Hazard_Knight: Yeah, you can say that again, Sonic...

KeybladeHero: ...I'm bored...

AsoenixKnight: Same here. See you guys on Friday?

KeybladeHero: You know it!

Blueblur: Definitely!

Hazard_Knight: Unless Rika decides that she doesn't feel like it, we'll see you there!

AsoenixKnight: Alright then. Later!

_**Blueblur has logged off.**_

_**KeybladeHero has logged off.**_

_**Hazard_Knight has logged off.**_

_**ShootingStar has logged on.**_

ShootingStar: Hey Kristian!

AsoenixKnight: Who? Wait... Shooting star... Geo?

ShootingStar: Right in one!

AsoenixKnight: Not that I'm unhappy to hear from you, buddy, but what are you doing on here?

ShootingStar: Just came on to let you know that me and Sonia are gonna be coming to the party, as well as the fact that we'll be coming on here every so often when we're available. You know how it is when it comes to those freaking EM viruses...

AsoenixKnight: Yeah, I get what you mean. Well, I gotta go. See ya on Friday!

ShootingStar: You got it!

_**AsoenixKnight has logged off.**_

_**ShootingStar has logged off.**_

* * *

A/N: Hello, my awesome readers! This is AsoenixKnight, formerly known as AsoenixKristian. I've been having a few writer's blocks on the other fics that I've been working on, so I got ShadeSlayer35's permission to create another spinoff to his 'Chat of Legends' fic. I'll be doing this one for the same reason that ShadeSlayer35 started the original 'Chat of Legends,' and he will be providing me with suggestions from time to time. For the most part, though, this one will just be me. And yes, my two spinoffs will be somewhat connected, since this first chapter for this fic works to both introduce some of the characters that I'll be bringing in to the series, but also bridge the time gap between the first and the upcoming second chapters of the other spinoff. Before I wrap this up, here's a list of the characters that have showed up so far and their usernames. This list will get updated with each new chapter, with the new additions to that chapter being underlined. Embrace the madness within!

AsoenixKnight: AsoenixKristian/Kristian

KeybladeHero: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Gonna_Be_Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki

Blueblur: Sonic the Hedgehog

Poke_Master: Ash Ketchum

Thunderhead: Pikachu

HalfaHero: Danny Fenton/Phantom

Son_of_Prongs: Harry Potter

Hazard_Knight: Takato Matsuki

Twinkletoes: Aang

Veteran_Ranger: Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver

ShootingStar: Geo Stelar


End file.
